The invention concerns a bench type cutter of the type in which a cutting tool is mounted on a work bench. The tool is affixed to a tool axle, the ends of which are rotatably held in upper and lower legs, respectively, of a bearing assembly. A connector portion of the bearing assembly interconnects the legs and passes through a passage in the work bench.
A bench type milling cutter of this type is known from DE-OS 33 37 265 in which a milling cutter is attached to a vertical axle, the axle being rotatably mounted in upper and lower bearings. The lower bearing is mounted on a lower bearing holder carried by the lower horizontal leg of a U-shaped bearing block. The upper bearing is attached to an upper horizontal leg of the bearing block. The bearing block is attached pivotably to a base, the latter being affixed to the underside of a horizontal workbench table. The bearing block is thus rotatably about a horizontal axis to enable the inclination of the axle to be varied. By raising and lowering the height of the lower bearing holder relative to the upper leg, the height at which the milling tool is disposed above the table can be varied. A disadvantage of such structure involves the fact that all adjusting operations, such as the setting of the inclination angle, and the adjustment of the tool height is possible only by the actuation of devices located under the table. This is cumbersome and expensive.
It is the object of the invention to provide a bench type milling cutter of the afore-mentioned type such that the setting and working conditions are simplified. This object is attained in the case of a bench type milling cutter of the afore-mentioned type wherein a bearing block assembly is carried by a carrier and is linearly vertically adjustable relative to the carrier by means of a manual actuator. The carrier, in turn, is mounted on a base for rotation relative to the base within a vertical plane containing the tool axis, such rotation created by a manual actuator. By means of this arrangement, in which the adjusting controls for the milling assembly are no longer located under the table but rather are more readily accessible, it is possible in a simplified manner to actuate the controls from above the work bench, especially for adjusting the height of the milling cutter. A more simplified operation, also making possible more accurate milling operations, is thereby created.
Preferably, the base comprises a slide which is movable horizontally relative to the work bench so that the tool may be displaced horizontally in relation to the workpiece so that processing that is not possible with the known bench type milling tools, may be carried out without reclamping the workpiece.